


Peggy Carter

by kjnoren



Category: Agent Carter (TV), BELLMAN Carl Michael - Works
Genre: Feminist Themes, Filk, Gen, Humor, Social Commentary, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Some of the accomplishments of Agent Carter, set to song. In Swedish.





	Peggy Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gubben Noach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490264) by Carl Michael Bellman. 



||: Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter  
Plocka upp nåt tungt :||  
Slog sen män på skallen  
Tills dom ej stod pallen  
Sedan log hon, sedan log hon  
Detta gjorde hon

||: Carter svara, Carter svara  
I sin telefon :||  
Hon väl noga visste  
Chefens fel och brister  
Ska nå't göras, ska nå't göras  
Tog hon jobbet själv

||: Bomber stoppas, bomber stoppas  
Av vad Carter har :||  
Löst uti sin ficka  
Fick jag sådan flicka  
Gifte jag mig, gifte jag mig  
Just på stunden nu

||: Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter  
Brukte andras hår :||  
Bottenlös urringning  
Och en våputbildning  
Ingen henne, ingen henne  
Kände då igen

||: Då var lustigt, då var lustigt  
På vår gröna jord :||  
Carter var den bästa  
Bossen och hans nästa  
Satt och blängde, satt och blängde  
Uppå Carters bord

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and to the tune of [Gubben Noach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNT_cIYEq0c) by Carl Michael Bellman.
> 
> Written 20 April 2015, after my wife had spoken non-stop about the show for several days.


End file.
